1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food product dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and an apparatus for creating a mold barrier in a food product dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the food product dispensing industry, product dispensers must conform to stringent design criteria to receive approval for public use from the National Sanitation Foundation. While National Sanitation Foundation approval does not guarantee the elimination of cleanliness problems, it does minimize the possibility of cleanliness issues. National Sanitation Foundation design criteria addresses all food contact components, as well as a food product dispensing area known as a “splash zone.” However, components disposed beneath or beyond the surfaces of the “splash zone” may prove to be problematic at a later time.
The “splash zone” may include components that are removable for sanitizing purposes. While that solves the problems of sanitizing the “splash zone” components, it does not address items disposed beneath or behind the “splash zone” components. While a splash plate may serve as an effective means for containing sprays and spills, it is not fully effective. For instance, in drop-in ice cooled dispensing equipment, an area behind a splash plate often is routinely exposed to over sprays, spills, splashes, and the like. While the exposed portions of product dispensers are routinely sanitized, those components located behind the exposed portions may be hard to reach or are composed of materials not conducive to cleansing or sanitizing, and therefore may create future problems.
As product dispensers are typically in the field for years, small cleansing issues normally out of view may fester for extended periods without proper attention. Illustratively, a foamed portion of a tower located directly behind a splash plate may be doused often with either a concentrate or a diluent or both. If untreated, the area may develop mold in the exposed area. Mold on any food product dispenser may be unsightly, cause a health risk, or if left untended, the mold may spread and ultimately force the condemnation of the product dispenser.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus that eliminates the characteristics conducive to the establishment and continued propagation of a mold colony in a product dispenser would be beneficial to consumers, dispenser operators, food product producers, as well as the manufacturers of the food product dispensers.